A Hero In Orange
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: What if during the last episode of season 13, Grif died, well this be the end of him, or will it be the beginning.


**The AHIO Dialogue Session:**

 **Shadow: And welcome to my first one-shot story called A Hero In Orange starring one of my favorite characters from RVB or Red Vs Blue, Dexter Grif**

 **Carolina: are you sure you want to star him, I mean he isn't known for his strength**

 **Tex: Or his Brains**

 **South: or anything for that manner**

 **Vanessa: i would still say Wash is a better star for this story**

 **Wash: oh didn't you heard, I'm getting my own story soon.**

 **Everyone (Except Shadow, Wash and Grif): WHAT!**

 **York: why you chose them,**

 **Church: yeah why them, one is a lazy ass while the other is a….hmm what's the phrase I want to use.**

 **Tucker: over-strict**

 **North: Crybaby**

 **York: Noob**

 **Church: yeah Noob, why those twos**

 **Shadow: Firstly, why not, secondly why not and thirdly I like them, that's why.**

 **Simmons: By the way where are the rest**

 **Shadow: oh you know, Sarge is checking out the shotgun factory, Caboose locked himself in the ice cream room, Tucker is in the porn room, Doc is at the infirmary trying to save people with retarded treatments, Donut is at the flower shop and Sister is still in Jail for you know.**

 **Everyone: Oh…**

 **Shadow: ok enough chit chat now let's start the story so take us away Grif**

 **Grif: Fine, RVB is not own by Shadow as Rooster Tooth owns it, by the way why they called their company Rooster Teeth, that doesn't make any sense.**

 **Shadow: who cares, Let's Start!**

 **Chapter 1: Grif's Death?**

 **Grif's POV:**

"You done yet Simmons?" I called out for the unknown number times I can remember as I was bored while waiting for Simmons to finish with what he is doing.

"For Fuck Sack's Grif, I said I was almost done, I just need to reroute the energy supply to here for a while," said a pissed off Simmons who went back to what he was doing in the first place.

If you don't know what is going on here, let me take you back a while ago.

 **A while Ago:**

Grif yawning as he roused from bed…..

Whoa not so back, I mean like 30 minutes ago

 **30 Minutes Ago:**

"Now you two try to stall them as long as you can, while we will go and deactivate the Mantises," said Church or Epsilon or what I like to call him, the spirit of a blue fuck.

 **(Hey!)**

 **(It's true Church)**

 **(Fuck you guys)**

 **(Oi stop interrupting the story)**

 **(Sorry)**

"Question, why us, why not the rest?" I asked while think why am I chosen.

"Because I think Simmons can help to mess up the ship's system and I think he needs a human wall to protect him from the bullets," said Church with a leader tone, but I know he is smirking when he said that… if he can smirk after all he is an AI.

"Hey! I'm not some human wall, I'm a human being," I said unhappily.

"Yeah a lazy ass," whispered Tucker loudly.

"I heard that," I said angrily.

"Ah Shut it Grif, can't you see this is the moment where you can actually help for once," said Sarge.

"Oi who was the one that flew us up here, oh that's right Me!" I said while pointing at myself when I said that last part.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa chill guys, this is not the time to fight with each other," said Donut as he tries to calm everyone down.

"Fine, just go before I change my mind about this," I said while looking away from the rest.

"That's the sprit Grif, now let's go, we have a planet to save," said Sarge while picking up his shotgun from the ground and place at the back of his armor.

" **Buena suerte que pobres tontos (1)"** said Lopez as he follows Sarge to the next area.

"Have Fun Orange and Red Guy!" called out a happy Caboose as he skipped out of the room.

"Yeah well Fuck You Guys!" I called while flipping the bird at them.

 **Now:**

Now you can see why am I pissed off now, since I was forced to play guard while Simmons fuck up the ship. At first I thought this could get worse, but apparently Murphy really like to fuck with me.

"Hey! I think I heard voices from here, let's check it out," said a voice from the first door that led to the place we are at.

"Yeah sure, Boss says we need to kill all those Reds and Blues guys to get more money," said a second voice.

"Shit! Simmons are you done!" I called out while I quickly went to the first door and shut it before breaking the scanner..

"Just a sec, I'm almost done," said Simmons still working on what he is working on.

"We Don't have a sec damn it!' I said while preparing my gun to shoot, huh 64 rounds with 2 mags, I think it's enough but not against all of them.

"Hey the door is jammed, get the laser cuter and tell the rest they are here," said the first voice.

"On it," said the second voice before footsteps can be heard running.

"Simmons! Are You Done Yet!" I shouted while thinking what the fuck should I do.

"Almost…and done!" said Simmons as he walks towards me with his gun ready.

"What you do anyway?" I asked with a little curious in my voice.

"Well Firstly I manage to reroute the ship's energy to power all the lights so when they try to fly, the ship won't have power to do so," said Simmons with Pride.

"Heh nice, wait were you the one who crashed our ship in the first place," I asked while looking at Simmons.

"Erm…no," said Simmons with uncertainly in his voice.

"Meh, just asking," I said while shrugging my shoulders, not seeing Simmons let out a breath he was holding in.

"Anyway, I also managed to give F.I.L.S.S more power over the ship so she can help us," said Simmons.

"Which I will thank you for," said F.I.L.S.S over us.

"No Problem F.I.L.S.S, beside you help us to get this far, it's the least we can do for you," reply Simmons.

"By The Way, I am estimating that you will be surrounded in 5 Minutes," said F.I.L.S.S before a laser can be seen trying to cut open the door.

"Shit, come on Grif!" said Simmons as he went to the second door and open it with a card.

"Right got it," I said while preparing to do what I already plan to do.

"Wait, we need to tell the rest first," said Simmons while he stops in front of the door.

"No, I got a better idea," I said.

"Which is?" asked a confused Simmons.

"This!" I shouted before Sparta Kicking Simmons through the door before closing it and breaking the scanner, making it stuck.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

"Ouch, the Fuck Grif," said Simmons as he slowly stands up while rubbing his chest to then realize what Grif did.

"Grif this isn't funny, open the door," said Simmons while trying to open the door with his card to find out it doesn't or can't work.

"What the fuck, why won't the card work," said Simmons to himself.

"That's because I broke the system," replied Grif.

"Why the fuck would you do that Grif, why," asked Simmons with tears in his eyes.

"We all know we can't fight them all, we only can stall for time, well I'm giving you guys more time to escape or to win," said Grif with a serious voice.

"Yeah well we know that, but still you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us, we all can still think of a way," said Simmons trying to convince Grif.

"Heh, sometimes we have to put our lives at risk for the sake of others, Isn't that why we join to help Chorus in the first place," said Grif with a nostalgic tone.

"Grif, you don't have to play a hero, let us help you," said Simmons as he bangs on the door trying to break it open.

"A Hero huh, that's something I couldn't never be, just…tell Kaikaina I love her and sorry I couldn't attend her 26th birthday," said Grif before he closes his communication disc in his helmet.

"Grif, GRIF!" shouted Simmons as he continues to bang on the door.

 **Grif's POV:**

"(Sigh) F.I.L.S.S, you still there?" I asked while preparing my grenades.

"Yes Captain Grif, I am still here," said F.I.L.S.S

"How much I have till they bust in?" I asked while reloading my assault rifle.

"You have an estimated 2 and a half minutes left," said F.I.L.S.S.

"Can you help me record a few words, it's for the rest of the guys," I said solemnly.

"Of Course Captain Grif, what are those words?" said and asked F.I.L.S.S with sadness in her voice, if an AI can sound sad.

"They are…." I said.

 **Simmons POV:**

"Damn you Grif!" I cried out as I kept banging on the door, trying to break it open.

"What's the matter Simmons?" asked Tucker as him and the rest run to where Simmons is and saw him banging on the door without Grif.

"Yeah, and why is Grif, is he slacking again, well I odd-a shoot him with my shotgun when I find him," said Sarge while preparing his shotgun.

"He kicked me out of the room and lock himself in when the guards found us," I said with small hiccups in his voice.

"WHAT!" shouted the rest.

"You sure you're talking about Grif, I mean we could have a second orange wearing soldier with us, right Church?," said a disbelieve Tucker.

"No Tuck, we don't have a second Orange trooper with us," confirmed Church.

"But Grif won't do this," said Sarge as he also doesn't believe that.

" **Sí (2)"** agreed Lopez.

"Oh Really Sarge Well tell me, if Grif is not doing that, then what is he doing now," I said with a pissed off tone.

"Erm…...Sleeping," said Sarge with a tone that makes it sounds like a question than a statement.

Then they all heard, "Hey the orange is here, shoot him!" before hearing guns firing.

"GRIF!" I and the rest called out before the ship suddenly felt a small shake as an explosion was heard from behind the door.

"The fuck?" asked Tucker.

"F.I.L.S.S, what happened?" asked Church.

"A few grenades had blown up the ship's system, the ship will be crashing down soon," said F.I.L.S.S

"Shit!" shouted the rest.

"Brace For Impact!" screamed Doc as he quickly drop on the floor while covering his head, with the rest following suit.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:  
** As the ship slowly crash onto the planet, it crashed landed in front of the battlefield while destroying a few Mantises. Then the army surround it as they don't know who is on board the ship.

"Guys, guys do you hear me?" called out Washington over the radio.

"Yeah, we heard you" said Tucker as he slowly stands up while supporting Caboose.

"Ok where are you guys?" asked Carolina.

"We are at the hallway near the engine room, Grif is trapped on the other side, we need help Now!" Said and shouted Church.

"Okay, we are on our way, hang tight," said Carolina while she loads up her Magnum.

"Ok," said Simmons.

 **-Line Break-**

"Okay, where is Grif?" asked Washington as he and Carolina reached where the rest are.

"He is beyond there, but the door is jammed," said Simmons with sniffles in his voice.

"Right, Wash help me open the door, the rest get ready, once we open the door, aim your guns in but don't shoot yet," Ordered Carolina.

"Got it," said Sarge as he and rest prepared their guns.

Washington and Carolina then both tried to open the door but found it was quite hard to do so.

"Tuck," said a strained Washington.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Tucker.

"We need to use your sword, it can cut through the door," said Washington.

"Ok, stand back," said Tucker as he dropped his assault rifle and pick up his energy sword.

"Swish!" called out Tucker as he sliced down the door with the sword. The door then opened with Washington and Carolina stepping in with their guns raised before signaling the rest to come in as well.

What they saw shocked them, the entire room is filled with dead bodies of the soldiers that were hunting them, at least 6 of them died by head shot seen by their helmets, the rest have more than one bullet hole on their bodies with some losing their limbs.

Then to the far corner, they saw a bit of orange, they slowly went over to check and to their surprise, it was Grif, but he has some bullet holes in him as well, blood was dripping form the wounds. He was laying on the wall, right beside him is his assault rifle.

"Grif!" shouted Simmons.

"Doc, check him now!" ordered Washington.

"On it" said Doc as he quickly crouches near Grif while taking out his plasma pistol and charge it.

"Well?" asked a worried Carolina.

"He is need immediate medical treatment now, I don't I can do it here so let's bring him to Doctor Grey's facility now," said Doc as he shuts down his plasma pistol and stood up.

"Right! Sarge, Tuck you guys pick him up, but do so gently," ordered Carolina but before they can do so, they heard a whisper of "don't need."

"Grif?" asked Donut after the rest couldn't figure out where it come from.

"Yeah," whispered a weak Grif as apparently the wounds are taking a hold of him shocking both Washington and Carolina as they know with that kind of wounds, Grif shouldn't even by talking now.

"Hush, save your strength, we will bring you to get treated now," said Simmons.

"Don't…need, I know…I'm dying…already," whispered an out of breath Grif.

"Nonsenses, you're gonna be alright, after we help you all you need is a long rest before you start smoking again," said a worried Donut.

"Yeah…sure, Sarge, can I…ask you for…a favor," whispered Grif.

"Sure, son," said Sarge solemnly as he knows Grif isn't going to make it.

"Can…I have…one last...smoke before I…go," whispered Grif while facing Sarge.

After he said that, Sarge went towards Grif's pocket and pulled out the cigarette and lighter. Washington then slowly took off Grif's helmet to reveal Grif's face, he was a guy looking like in his mid-20s with messy and unruly black hair.

Sarge then put the cigarette into Grif's mouth and lit it, allowing a dying soldier his last wish.

Grif then slowly use his right hand to remove the cigarette before puffing out, then he said, "Thanks…Sarge," before he dropped the cigarette and laid still with a smile on his face.

"GRIF!" cried out Simmons.

"No Damn It NO!" said Tucker as he punches the wall angrily.

"Orange man?" asked Caboose meekly.

"Doc please help him," cried Donut while looking at Doc.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for him," said Doc sadly.

"Sarge, what are you doing?" asked Washington while looking at Sarge.

"…I'm gonna give a proper burial, it's the least I can do as leader," said Sarge as he carried Grif's body.

"Where do you want to bury him at?' asked Carolina.

"Home," said Sarge as he walks out of the room. Simmons and Donut followed him while Donut picked up Grif's helmet. While the rest slowly followed with Carolina being the last.

"Wait, Agent Carolina," called out F.I.L.S.S

"What is it F.I.L.S.S?" asked Carolina.

"Captain Grif left a last message as well, would you like to take it," said F.I.L.S.S as a data card pop out from the wall.

"Thanks F.I.L.S.S," said Carolina as she took the card before walking out of the room.

 **-Line Break-**

As the group walked out of the ship, the people of Chorus were celebrating as they won against the pirates as well as the chairman, that was until the saw the group, they then knew they won but at the major cost of a few of their own, as well as Captain Grif.

"I'm sorry about your losses," said Vanessa as she walked over to the group.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," said Washington,

"We know you didn't choose to fight with so, please accept our apologies for costing you a friend," said Vanessa while she bowed down, with the rest of the army following.

"Rise, all of you, Grif knew what he was in for, so you guys aren't the cost of his death," said Simmons.

"Yeah, it's the Chairman's fault, so we are so going to hunt his fucking ass down and kill him," said Tucker darkly.

"Yeah and it's just so to happen I know where did he escape to," said Church as he stood on Tucker shoulder.

"Where?" asked Sarge.

"Not now, revenge later, now…we mourn for the fallen," said Church.

"Yeah, we should," said a sad Donut.

"With your permission, we would like to put Captain Grif's name on a memorial we plan to build," said Vanessa.

"We would love for that to happen," said Carolina.

"Ok, now let's go home," said Sarge while looking at the sun rising.

"Yeah," Agreed the rest as they looked at the rising sun.

 **A few days later**

After they helped to rebuilt Chorus, the group manage to get a ship to travel back home where they know Sister is waiting for them and after a while of planning, they decided that Carolina and Tucker are the ones who will break the news to her, as for the last words, they also planned to show it after telling Sister.

As the ship slowly lands, they saw Sister from the ground waving up at them from blue base. When the ship fully landed, Sister quickly ran towards the ship to greet the returning heroes.

While the group step out of the ship, Sarge, Simmons, Lopez and Washington were holding on to a coffin while Donut has a picture frame of Grif. They quickly walk back to red base without looking at Sister while Carolina and Tucker both walk towards Sister.

"Hey guys, so now you're the Galaxy's Greatest Heroes huh," said Sister.

"Yeah," said Tucker.

"by the way, I didn't see my brother, where is he," said Sister as she looks around to look for her brother.

"About that Sister…" said Tucker but before he can continue, Carolina cuts him off.

"(Sigh) Kaikaina Grif, your brother Captain Dexter Grif has died on duty," said Carolina with a serious tone.

"Carolina!" said Tucker in disbelieve.

"What, we can't just lie about it," said Carolina while trying to sound like she is right in doing so.

"Heh nice try guys, no seriously where is Grif, I miss him," said Kaikaina.

"Kaikaina, we aren't joking, Grif is dead, he died saving the planet," said Tucker.

"Guys, this isn't funny, where is my brother," said Kaikaina with a 'I don't want to believe you" tone.

"(Sigh) show her Tucker," said Carolina.

"Fine, here Kaikaina, maybe you believe me after this," said Tucker as he pulled out something from his pocket. When he revealed it, Kaikaina was shocked, it was their parents necklace that was giving to Grif before they died in an Insurrection bombing of their city, with the only survivors being her and Grif.

After that day, Grif promised to always be there to protect her when she needs it, while wearing the necklace as the proof of promise.

"No, No, No, No, NO, NO!" said and shouted Kaikaina as she shook her head in disbelieve.

"Kaikaina, Kaikaina!" said Tucker as he rushed forward to hug her.

"He promised, he promised me," cried Kaikaina as she buried her face into Tucker's shoulder.

"I know, I know," comforted Tucker while stroking her hair gently.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

After Kaikaina cried finished, she went with Tucker and Carolina to attend Grif's funeral

. At first the people of Chorus wanted the funeral to be held on Chorus but after Sarge persuaded them (pointing his shotgun at them), they managed to bring Grif's body home.

Now they are outside Red Base, holding the funeral.

"Well as you know Grif never wrote a will, but he did left a short message for us, I think now is the time to play it," said Carolina as she pulled out the card and insert it into a computer which is linked to a large screen.

As the video slowly loaded up, it shows Grif had just prepared finish his grenades and now is facing the camera.

"Is this on, ok if you guys are watching this, that means I have passed away, now currently I don't have much time to preparing a speech so I will just keep it short, starting with red team, then blue team and finally to you two Wash and Carolina,"

"Simmons, thanks for being a good friend and brother, and sorry for all those times I pissed you off,"

"Grif, I forgive you," said Simmons with tears in his eyes.

"Sarge, thanks for being a dad like figure to me, and sorry for being a failure in your eyes,"

"Son, you're never a failure to me, it was I who failed you," said Sarge sadly.

"Donut, don't ever change, just be who you are, if you think it's lightish red then it's lightish red,"

"I know Grif," said Donut.

"Lopez, I don't know much about you, so all I gonna say is adios amigo **(3)** "

" **Adios camarada Grif (4),"** said Lopez while saluting him.

"Now Blue team, Firstly Church. All I'm gonna say is I respect you, so please be the voice of reason when our team get into a fight, and not be the cause of it,"

"I know Grif, I know," said Church.

"Tucker, I know that you can be better, you just need a small push, well I'm giving you that push, Kaikaina, I leave her to you now, take care of her, but if she cries, then you know the old phrase "Spartans never die, they are just missing in action," well I make sure you end up missing in action.

"Thanks Grif, and I will protect her with my life," said Tucker as he slowly slips a hand onto Kaikaina's, with her holding it.

"Caboose, just be happy,"

"Alright Mr. Orange man," said Caboose while nodding his head.

"Doc, just keep up with what you are doing,"

"Of course Grif," said Doc.

"Kaikaina…even though you pissed me off most of the times, I will always forgive you as you are family, so just take care of yourself ok, and don't worry I will always be in your heart, koʻu kaikuwahine **(5)** ,"

"Kaikuaʻana **(6)** " cried Kaikaina as she laid her face onto Tucker's shoulder.

"Washington, thanks for being there for us, even though you tried to kill us the second times, but good time we have huh,"

"Yeah, and sorry about that," said Washington.

"And last but not least, Carolina, now I don't know much about you personally but I know you're are going to take this hard, so I'm going to say is, it's not your fault I died, I choose to do so, so don't worry the rest by pushing yourself to the limits"

"Hah, so you know huh?" said Carolina.

"Well, it's time for me to go, just remember I will always be in your heart," said Grif before he closes the camera, with the background sounds still on so the guns firing and explosion can be heard.

"We're gonna miss you, bro," said Tucker with rest agreeing. Sarge then fire his shotgun to give Grif a 21-gun salute, afterwards the rest slowly walked away and went to the different bases. Leaving behind a tombstone that reads,

Here Lies Dexter Grif

He left us too soon but will never be forgotten as he is

A Loyal Soldier

A Brave Leader

A Loving Brother

 **Meanwhile on the hill over Red Base**

"Are you having second thoughts?" asked Santa to an unknown person while standing on said person shoulder.

"No, if what you had shown me, then by doing this, we can save them from coming storm," said a familiar voice.

"Well you are a true Warrior, Dexter Grif," said Santa.

"No, Grif is no longer my name for now, not until the storm is over," said the revealed Grif, but he is wearing new armor. He is wearing a Black Wraith Armor.

"Huh, then what is your name now?" asked Santa curiously.

"Call me, Fallen," said the now Fallen as he walks away from the cliff.

 **The AHIO Dialogue session:**

 **Grif: man that was long**

 **Shadow: yeah tell me about it, I think there is at least two chapters worth of stuff here**

 **Simmons: so are you writing a sequel**

 **Shadow: maybe, who knows**

 **All: why?**

 **Shadow: fine, I will leave it for the fans, do you want me to write a sequel**

 **All: Please say yes.**

 **Shadow: and this is farewell from us, Sayonara.**

 **Translation:**

 **(1)-Good Luck you poor fools**

 **(2)-Yes**

 **(3)-Goodbye Friend**

 **(4)-Goodbye Comrade Grif**

 **(5)-My Sister**

 **(6)-Brother**

 **Hey Guys, Shawn here, now I know what are you guys thinking, why am I writing this when I have other stories to write, well the reason is I have this stuck in my head for a long time so I just had to get rid of it, don't worry I will still continue writing the rest, it's just that I had to get rid of this first before I can brain storm for the rest, so yeah, my next update will be "The Lost Aura" so keep a watch for that. Bye bye for now.**


End file.
